Conquest
by NXT3
Summary: Voldemort vanquished. Now comes the real war. These are real people, living a life full with the need to survive. Cannonical (mostly) until the start of the story. Rated M for Mature Themes and Language (it is a war afterall).
1. Chapter 1

**Conquest.**

_Written by NXT3._

_**AN:/ This is the start of my first fic, as the story progresses the context will reveal itself. I have tried to maintain a level of canon, but I wanted to explore the thought of war. It changes people and a lot more people get dragged into it. I've got plans for it all, but if there is a volunteer for a beta reader I'd be down for that, just hit me up with a DM.**_

**CHAPTER ONE:**

THE SNOW beneath the feet of the men was calming. For what can truly calm a man, knowing that within moments they're going to die?

A man from the northern-most post had sent word via owl that men had been spotted not too far away. That a man with a mountainous figure and a purple mark along his face was leading a battalion of troops south. Right towards the base camp.

Now of course the men knew that there captain couldn't come with them, after all, he had an entire war to try and navigate around, something that could be a hoax wasn't worthy of his full attention. How badly did it need his attention, he would later learn.

Leading the march of fifty men was a man known to all as Dracorius Black, a Lieutenant in the Great Army. To those close to the raven haired man, would know that the crown upon his head was once platinum blonde, a resemblance to his family for which he was once lord. Draco Malfoy was his name, and Malfoy was his house.

When the Battle of Hogwarts reared its end, the wizarding society of Britain thought that they had found an end to the onslaught of terror that had plagued their hearts for many years.

They were wrong.

Many returned to a normal state of living. The Wizengamot tried to prosecute it's heroes of the previous war. The 'Golden Trio' and a few publicised members of the self proclaimed 'Dumbledore's Army' had been imprisoned to Azkaban. Where they were to remain for the rest of their days.

That was of course until the aid of Kingsley Shacklebolt came about. He was named Minister of Magic, and was able to procure the heroes from their jail cells, this wasn't until they had spent two years in their cells, the happiness from the world being drained from them daily.

Their lives in the wizarding world existentialist, and realised. The heroes of the previous war no longer wished to see the face of the wizarding world 'restore order' by returning and re-establishing its laws and rules that had allowed such evil to rise before.

When they left the island of Azkaban, they were advised to live a relatively normal life. so they tried that. The Boy-Who-Won, and the Smartest-Witch-Of-Her-Age returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry to complete their education. Ronald 'King' Weasley decided to head into work as an auror, he had found a sense of individualism in the act.

Others had either returned to hogwarts, taken over family homes, roles, anything that was needed of them.

They tried living this way for almost a year, the entire time establishing an order and fortifying its power and its reach.

Eight years ago a castle known as Fulmengord was attacked. It was a castle that was two hundred feet high, and was built with the idea of keeping even dragon fire from touching its walls (Lord Gord, for whom had commissioned the castle's creation was wary of dragons ever since his brother had been killed by a dragon melting the keep and drowning in the remains of his home).

It was manned by almost a thousand men, yet they had all had been killed or captured by a collection of men that flew the banner of 'The Order of The Sin'. Seven lords ruled the order, each with their own army. One of these lords was the Sin of Gluttony.

A mountain of a man, with a purple face tattoo (muggle borns that had survived assaults with this man all return saying that he had an uncanny resemblance to that of Mike Tyson), the very man that the troop of men were on their way to attack.

Dracorius Black's hand rested on his wand, prepared for an attack at a moments notice.

*rustle*

He turned his head to the left. His eyes squinting. "Bellontium, Shield right. Daise, offensive stance left." he spoke his orders and his men followed him. For no one would disrespect Lord Dracorius Black. A man that had fought at the side of the infamous Captain Black for the better half of a decade.

He stepped forward, his wand now drawn and kneeled to the bush that made a sound. Dracorius slashed the air, a light yellow hue remaining where the air had been slashed. His grip on his wand tightened. In his peripheral vision he could see two men at the back of the collected men that were watching vanish in to the nature surrounding them.

"What a tactful ambush. Bastards" he thought to himself. He kneeled further to the ground and tapped the ground four times. 'There. I've warned my men. Now I've got to get them home.' his wand still aimed at the bush, a cutting hex at the tip of his tongue. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the men that were yet to be hardened by the war straighten their bodies, fear overcoming them as the message that he had just sent finally hits.

"We're surrounded. We're gonna die."

*Snap*

It was some distance away, but their is no way of pretending it wasn't heard. The enemy is moving. "In the space available. The numbers that were reported... This is only a scouting team. Gluttony must be a few miles ahead with the rest of his team. Waiting to finish us off after this lot pick us off." A single moment passed, it was long enough for Dracorius to send his mental goodbye's to the men he brought with him, and to apologise to the families that they will not return to.

It wasn't long enough at all. Within the seconds, thin men emerged from the bushes surrounding them, the whites from their attire fading to a dark purple, their eyes burning red. The small group of men that went out on the mission swished their wands into the air, "PROTEGO!" shields forming before them. Some had been stopped, but one of the Sin's men got through just in time. The vein connecting his leg to his body snapping with a ping. The thin man's mouth opened with a shriek.

"First blood's been drawn." Darcorius thought. With a grin he released a fraction of the bottled energy he had began to store, releasing a cuting hex into the bushes before him, a few stiffled groans could be heard "Silencing charms? Fuck." In a sudden flustered state Dracorius flung hex after hex into the bushes, mixing in an occasional charm breaking spell. The screams soon flooded the air.

Turning to his men, he could see that the shields they erected still maintained, a few one-on-one duels taking place in the inner ring of the circle of shields.

Daise was facing two Sin men, the purple of their attire slightly glistening in the rays of the sun. "They must've gone through the river to get into position in time." Dracorius thought as he pointed his wand into the forest "Fuck all of you. Infendiostoom!" sparks ignited from the end of his wand, and as though throwing a ball to a dog in a park, he flung the ball of sparks into the depths of the wood before him, screams echoed, and blood shot out from the leaves to paint the face of the Lieutenant. A shouts and screams began to echo along the battle field.

He non-verbally erected a shield and turned to take a look at his men. The inner circle had enlarged as the battle of Daise and the two men increased in the poewr they emitted; duels on the outer circle began to occur, as the focus needed to keep a shield faded from those that were too distracted from the sounds of the duel behind them.

"Here I thought I'd finally get a break" the raven haired man spoke under his breath, a smirk making its way across his features.

Lord Dracorius Black had returned from a three month mission just days before, in the mission he had lost four hundred men, and the pinky on his left hand "fortunate that I'm right handed then, eh?!" he had called to the captain upon his return. A pinky was a small price to pay to ensure that he didn't get crushed from the swinging club of a giant.

Dracorius leapt into battle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquest.**

_Written by NXT3._

**CHAPTER TWO:**

IT'S HARD to tell how much time had passed, but soon both sides had lost considerable numbers. The white of the ground beneath them had been painted red with the blood of the dead. An honourable death in the eyes of both sides.

Dracorius slumpt against a tree, clutching his right shoulder, someone had managed to get a slicing hex through one of his shields whilst being distracted with a brewing fiendfyre spell the opposition was preparing to cast. Bellontium was at his side, his hands mashed and unrecognisable. The enemy thought that it would be easier to attack if the wizard that was able to hold several shields at once was taken out of the game quickly. They didn't take into consideration that he might have also have been good at offensive spells too.

The scouting team had been almost completely killed. A dozen or so men that were still barely breathing. Dracorius being apart of that number.

"So my Lord... To what command may we obey?" Bellontium asked, trying to keep a steady intake of breath.

Dracorius sighed and tried to lift his wand. "Accio, Fellen's Saddle" through the air came the saddle bag that was once attached to the medic of the mission. Fellen Neverroach. He had died early in the skirmish. Dracorius had reached into the bag and as his hand emerged,it was holding a vial of translucent blue liquid. "You can pour this down your throat."

"Mind my asking my lord, but what is it?" Dracorius smiled and looked down at the guards dismantled hands. He got the message.

The lord wandlessly called the levitation charm "Wingardium Leviosa" and the vial was raised to the guards lips and the liquid poured down his throat. "mind yourself Bell'. I don't think that the mending of your hands will be anything but painless." the blonde haired man sternly nodded his head.

Dracorius rested his head on the bark of the tree and after a minute of silence called out to the men "Alright you lot! As soon as you're able to, I want you all to come to Guard Bellontium. The emergency portkey will be able to take you all, even our departed back to a safe house. Once there I want you to all give a report of what happened here. Is my order understood?" There were groans and nods of affirmation in response "Good enough" he chuckled to himself.

"take 'you' all? where will you be my lord?" Bellontium asked.

"Look around Bell. There was hardly enough men to encourage the northern post to send message. We were told that the Glutton was going to be here. He wasn't. Which means that their liege lord is somewhere up ahead. Waiting for us. I'm going to ensure that he pays for what he's done for our men here." Dracorius spoke, his voice soft.

The crunching of the snow that gave way to the men that arose from their near death positions and the levitation of those that had fallen began to sing its song of battle all around, the men collecting themselves around the two. "I'll see you on the other end Bell'." the lord said, a smirk on his lips. Before the guard could make a protest, three men flung backwards, their heads colliding with the trunks of trees, blood spewing onto the reddened snow like a coconut in summer.

In their place stood an eight foot man, red eyes, and dark purple armour. "Ah! The Glutton!" Dracorius shouted as he rose to his feet, removing his hand from his shoulder, eyes locking with the beast of a man. "i didn't expect to see you for at least two more hours." Red eyes squinted, two hulking arms reached out and grabbed two levitating bodies by the necks and raised them high above his head.

"Time is inconsiquential. Your victory robbed me of my dinner." a husky sound twinned the voice of the beast. Dracorius twitched his finger, pointing it slightly at the ground just next to Bellontium. In the snow he burnt the words "Out. Now" the guard got the message and looked to the men, they too knew that escape was paramount.

"Well friend, here was me thinking that wizards like you. You know, the almighty Dark Lords of the Order of the Sin, were able to restrain themselves from attacking on such uneven grounds." Dracorius stated, stepping away from the group of men, towards the other side of the path that they had been walking down not long before.

Gluttony stepped away from the men that had been weakened from the battle that had reach its climax just moments before so that he could be face-to-face with Dracorius. "I concede to your words. Lord Black. A duel on even grounds is what you seek. I, Lord Charles Gluttony, of House Kane hereby declare a duel of non-falsehoods with the wizard of name of Dracorius Black." As if a wave of magic had wrapped itself around Dracorius, he withheld his magic, for he had felt a similar sensation when one of Lust's men had tried to absorb his magical power.

"I, Lord Dracorius Black of House Malfoy hereby accept your proposal of a duel of non-falsehoods, and hereby declare its start. May the sound of a Bell's call mark the start of our duel." The guard heard the signal, around his neck he accio'd a small compass to his mouth and bit into it, activating the emergency portkey. He let out a yell and motioned his head to the men to grab onto him. The men used one hand to hold onto their Guard, and the other to hold onto the floating corpses around them.

The sound exited the guards lips, and the magic that wrapped itself around Dracorius lifted and the duel had begun, he leapt off his feet, his right hand colliding with the jaw of the monstrous man, taking a few steps back Gluttony's red eyes zeroed in on lord. A duel with fist and not magic began. Their inherited gifts only being used to increase their performance in their fight. Fists hitting other ,with the hope of doing more damage than leaving a bruise as a reminder.

The group of men moved closer together. The problem that most had faced in the modern day, is that due to matters unexplained by higher powers, when the War began, the power of portkey diminished, and they could only be used after activation once they had been charged. It had been the result of many deaths, and thus only to be used in emergencies due to the unreliability of them.

To which is why the Lord Black is fighting with the Sin of Glutton, for he knew otherwise they'd all be slaughtered and no one would be going home to their families.

"Reducto!" Dracorius screamed, pointing his left index finger at the man wrapped in purple material that stretched around his muscles. The reductor curse flew towards the man, landing at the point of visibility. His eye was sliced in half and fell from its socket, hanging on by a cord.

The Sin of Gluttony yelled towards the smaller man as he began a charge, but was too slow for the man of House Malfoy, as he leapt over the man, and placed a hand on one of his men, just as the bodies began to glow, and started to fade, twist, turn and converge as the portkey began to move.

The mountain of a man, pulled a dagger from his belt and flung it towards the disappearing wizards. With a CRACK! they were gone. The only tell tale signs they were on the path were the bloodstained snow, the piles of dead men in purple battle armour, and half an eye that now hung from the socket of the Sin. He grinned as his body shrank, his armour turning balck and furry, his eye returning to its socket, and his posture changing. No longer stood a eight foot tall wizard, but instead a gorilla, that looked around confused. Out of the shadows came the walking figure of a very thin man covered from head to toe with tattoos.

"Lance, come here." The gorilla looked to the thin man and its faced twisted into a snarl "Fine. Suit yerself." The thin man peeled a tattoo of a dagger from his neck and grinned "Last chance. Come here Lance." The gorilla stood up and began hitting its chest "Your choice, I'll accept it. I, Charles Gluttony of House Kane, hereby sentence you to death." with a flick of his wrist the blade flung through the air and buried itself deep within the skull of the gorilla between its eyes.

"Now I'll need to find another one of you bastards. Great!" he rolled his eyes in sarcasm as he walked to each of his fallen men, purple sparks emitting from his hands as he drained all of the magic from the men that had fought for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquest.**

_Written by NXT3._

**CHAPTER THREE:**

WITH A CRACK the men swirlled into existence, in the middle of a court yard, behind them stood a nameless castle. It was empty when the Captain found the castle several years ago, thus it was investigated and once it was deemed safe, charmed and transfigured into the ideal safe house, the medic that manned this castle was Madame Pomfrey of Hogwarts Castle, for even she had gotten dragged into the frey.

"AHHHHH!" came the scream of Dracorius, who's left arm had hit the floor with a 'thump' as it had been detached from his body, a dagger embedded into the ground beneath them. Medics came rushing from the gates of the castle, a few attending the screaming Lord, others levitating stretchers and carefully placing corpses onto them, soon everyone being evacuated inside.

Madame Pomfrey, wearing white skin tight armour held the doors open for her nurses and medics who were fully trained and prepared to attend the damaged men, the guard of the horde limping into the hall, having refused to be levitated in. "Guard Bellonitum, what is wrong with you?" She enquired, having seen nothing notable on his person at first glance.

The guard raised his arms to show his mangled hands that were slowly stitching themselves back together. "Is this your core magic repairing the damage?" She asked astonished, the guard shook his head and mouthed the word potion. Words not being able to escape his throat.

Pomfrey nodded her head, and wrapped her arm around the wounded soldier, realising her faulty way at addressing the situation, showing him inside to find a spare bed, hoping to heal him enough to get a report down on parchment and sent to the higher ups, and to be able to help the man that had once called himself Draco Malfoy.

Nightfall came. The sun vanishing from the sky was the sign to all to keep your guard up. No matter how protected you feel you may be. A lesson learned early on in the War.

Most men had been healed and had succumbed to their exhaustion, others had opted to write to their loved ones or the loved ones of those that had fallen. Guard Bellontium had opted to sit with Lord Dracorius and help write the report.

"and in the silence I had given you a vial to repair your hands."

"There's no way it can grow back?"

"And in the silence, I had given you a vial to repair your hands."

"Is there not a potion that could reattach the arm?"

"Shut it! and in the silence I had given you a vial to your hands."

"Do you want me to write that you had lost your arm?"

"Shut the fuck up! and in the silence, I, the giving Lord Dracorius Black had given Gaurd Benjamin Bellontium a vial filled with tears of the Skyrover to repair the damaged, mangled and irreparable hands that had been destroyed in battle!" Dracorius shouted, Bellontium stared at the lord.

"So that means it's never gonna come back?" Dracorius sighed.

"Yes. For the mean time, I'll have no arm. I'll probably never have a left arm again. It'll burn up too much magic that I don't have in reserve to repair my missing appendage. The one that was once their was sliced off with a magic dagger, according to what one of the curse breakers that live with the medics and nurses and soldiers here, there's runes inscribed in the dagger. Anything that's cut with it, cannot be healed or repaired."

There was pause.

"I apologise for the mistreatment I have done onto you my Lord." Dracorius looked up to the guard, who was sitting straight back, and staring at the wall that the bed they were sitting on rested against.

"Why the fuck are you sorry?" He asked

"due to a lack of consideration into the well being of the lord, you were damaged in the battle." Dracorius laughed, one that soon turned into a hearty laugh. the raven haired man rose to his feet and with his right arm motioned to all of the occupied beds.

"Because of you, my friend. All of these people are able to live another night. They're able to spread word of the danger that they faced, and retain memories that we can use to train other soldiers. They able to tell the families of those that died of the heroic actions they completed in their time of service. Because of you, we didn't have our asses fucked so hard that we wouldn't be able to wake up after. You're a hero Bellonti... ah fuck it. Can I just call you Ben? It'd make things so much easier for me." He asked.

The guard raised his eyebrows at the lord before composing himself. "Of course my lor-" he was stopped by Dracorius raising his remaining hand.

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence with 'my lord'. I don't even use my fucking house name. Call me Draco. It'll make things easier for you in battle." the guard nodded his head. (AN: I too will also begin to call him Draco unless it is called for for me to full name him from now on.)

They finished a report on the battle, and ended it with a second parchment stating the men that left Toolstown with him, and those that will be returning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conquest.**

_Written by NXT3._

**CHApTER FOUR:**

THE SUN burned brightly in the sky above. Using a hand to block the rays of bright light Atlas looked just ahead of himself, where he saw the figure of his familiar sniffing the earth beneath him, using his front paws occasionally to move this or that.

Zeph sighed just behind him, pulling the sleeve of his blue jumper further down his darker skinned arm "Atlas, when are we gonna get there?" he asked. They had been travelling for four days. They were attending one of the last magic academy's that existed in the Achipelego that they lived in. They had heard of the war that had been happening in the neighbouring lands but were told on numerous occasions that no harm could ever come to the island of Belgarve. But six days ago, the island had been attacked, wizards, werewolves, giants all stormed towns and villages.

Belgarve Academy of the Magically Attuned was the only place where magic was taught in all of the surrounding islands, thus it was a place where magic conveined. And was a target for the Order of the Sin.

In recent years the Quibbler had been the only reliable source of information, giving all that would read it updates on the war front. Of invaded towns, countries, cities, anywhere that had been struck. Of heroes, and of the departed. Originally designed to be a magazine, the numerous wars had given it room to transform itself into a news outlet that many used after the disuse and disbandment of the Daily Prophet.

Atlas and his friends had enjoyed smuggling a Quibbler through the raven post, and reading updates on the war. Although they would be taught about it in DUEL class, they knew they couldn't believe the word of a teacher who was obligated to say the words of whoever was in charge. They knew they were being kept in the dark.

When the Sin's attacked, Atlas and his friends tried to defend their school, an old castle that had stood for years, and had seen many generations of magic pass through its halls. Unable to fend off the soldiers, they retreated, agreeing to see eachother once again at one of the place the Quibbler had said was a safe place.

Zeph tugged on his blue jumper so that it now covered his hands "At, how much further do you think we've got to get to this place?" He called out. Atlas, who was a few feet ahead turned his head to see his friend that was shivering and sighed.

"Sorry Zeph, but all I know is that it's in this direction, it could be hours, days or even weeks to get there."

"Well if it could take that long, then can we make camp for the night, build a fire. y'know, normal people survival stuff?" He asked, the annoyance in his voice

"Zeph. Please, we've only been walking a few hours." Atlas replied.

"Yeah, but we spent the last day and a half on a bloody boat, waiting for it to dock in where you hope is the right place for one of those bloody safe houses!" he snapped back

Atlas took a deep breath in "Look Zeph, I know it might be a little hard to imagine it, but we barely escaped Belgarve. We could be dead if we didn't get out in time. We're now somewhere that we don't know. I'm not sure if the Order or the Great Army have been here. I'm not sure if our money is usable here. I don't know if someone is tracking us down. We've got to keep moving, and we've got to stay safe Zeph." he spoke, not missing a step.

Zeph huffed and walked past Atlas, leaving a trail of frosted blades of grass behind him. He huffed past Hawk, Atlas' familiar. a small yelp coming from his mouth. Zeph murdered an apology to the wolf looking creature before walking further along the path.

Atlas decided that he was going to give his friend some time to breath and calm down. He knew from their time together at Belgarve that Zeph can have hi spells of anger, but knew that his overpowering calming personality will eventually win.

An hour had passed, Hawk had returned to Atlas' side. The familliar was only a pup, as it had only bonded to Atlas in the school year just gone. It was known as an Arylu, a wolf with predominate black and white fur (in Hawk's case black) with a range of coloured fur that are located around the ears, tail and neck. Their eyes usually following this colour scheme. Hawk's is a very dark purple, his eyes being an exception by being a light pink.

Hawk's ears pricked up, and the young cub became alert. A snarl forming on his face, his pink eyes becoming slightly brighter, a fact that only Atlas ever seemed to notice. "What's wrong bud?" Atlas asked his companion, but the wolf stopped in its tracks as footsteps could be heard.

Atlas looked in the direction of the footsteps to see Zeph walking back to them, a smile on his face "Hey Atlas. How are things?" he asked.

Atlas moved to a defensive position, his magic surging through his body "Hey Zephyr, how are things with you?" he asked back.

Zeph's steps came to a halt. Standing their smiling at Atlas. "Tell me Atlas. What makes you angry?" The question had thrown Atlas off his guard, and Zeph saw this as an opening, the darker boy bounded towards the auburn haired boy, his hand outstretched, the moisture in the air turning to ice around his uncovered skin, just as his hand was about to reach Atlas' neck, the green eyed boy bent his body back, as if playing a game of limbo, reached for the blue jumper that Zeph had been tugging on just an hour before and flung him to the ground.

Atlas felt his magic surge through him but couldn't focus on a spell to use on his friend. Hawk continued to growl into the forest. "Zeph, what's wrong with you?" an unnatural giggle came from Zeph's mouth.

"The thrilling chase of the rage in my blood. The boiling anger that knows no pain. The wrath that hugs me close like a mother does a suckling babe." the words leaving Zeph's mouth were not those of his own. From the wood emerged the form of a young girl. Atlas turned to look to see where Hawk had been growling. It was a young girl wearing what looked like a school uniform, except it was a dark orange blouse, a red tie, and black blazer and skirt. An entire that Atlas had only seen in cartoons.

"W-Who are you? A girl like you shouldn't be out here in the cold." Atlas told the girl. She just smiled, her eyes glowing a dark orange.

"Boys like you shouldn't be wandering the forest this time of year. You never know what you might encounter." a wicked smile spread across her face.

"A-and what h-have we enc-countered?" Atlas asked, an unnatural fear over coming him.

It was brief, but Atlas could feel his connection to Hawk waver for a moment. It was common knowledge in Algarve that a familiar uses its masters magic to sustain its existence in the mortal realm, when it is not needed or not called upon, they spend their time in the Ether. A spiritual realm in which certain creature's can enter. No wizard or attuned may enter.

And the feeling that Atlas felt? It was as though Hawk was being commanded to enter the Ether and leave Atlas on his own. Hawk is one stubborn bastard, and would never leave his master, especially if he thought that he was in trouble.

The little girl stepped forward, away from the trees "Zephyr, my little pet. Is this the one that made you angry?"

"Yes, Lady Wrath."

She smiled "I see." she looked to Atlas, examined his appearance for a moment. "Atlas Vault. A Sun and Metal Attuned? Interesting combination. I hear that the Attuned are far superior magic wielders than that of the wizards of the world. Pride once said that it was because of their ability to command the elements from their cores, rather than through the aid of wands. I will concede, that there is some positive points to be made about being an Attuned. I for one see only one."

"And what would that be?" Atlas asked, trying to bide his time to calculate how to escape the situation.

The girl giggled and moved towards Atlas once more, pulling out a stick "with wizards, they rely on something as ridiculous as a stick.. or.. wands, to perform their magic, something that leaves much to the desire. Attuned on the other hand, as long as they have the magical reserve for it, they can fight endlessly, and without the fault of not being able to fight once their wand's are no longer in their own hands." The girl stated

"I for one am a supporter of Attuned across the globe, although they only seem to be found in hordes here in the archipelago." she crossed her arms "when I sent my men to collect all of the Attuned they could find from that school, I was very upset to hear that some had gotten away. I was even more upset to hear that after I had hunted down your friends, that you two were the only one's left." she walked closer to Atlas "I must thank you. Hunting you down has been both fun, and so undeniably frustrating that my anger has reached its peak with you." she flung her right arm out, and Atlas' body flung with it. Hitting the trunk of tree, the wind being knocked right out of him.

Zeph's body rose from the ground, standing just in front of the little girl. Hawk's growl became the only sound as the arylu pup pounced at the young girl, Zeph moved between the two, just as his jaws were about to connect with the raised arm of Zeph, Hawk POP'd out of existence as he entered the Ether, not wishing to accidentally harm a friend of his master.

"Poor Atlas, no one left to help him." the girl pushed Zeph to the side and kneeled down to Atlas, who was facing back to the ground. She kneeled down and held his head in her lap. "Tell me what's your name?" she asked, but she got no response, Atlas continued to gasp for breath. "oop! Silly me! Here, maybe this'll help!" She swished her hand in the air, a circle appeared in the air with the crest of the air element, and small and short gust of wind passed by and into Atlas' mouth, filling his lungs up with air.

He spat at the air, turning over. "What the hell?!" He cried out.

The Lady Wrath frowned "He does not feel an uncontrollable desire to serve me? different tactics it is." she brushed her skirt "Tell me, Atlas." he looks up at her, their eyes now locked together "What makes you angry? What makes your bloo boil? Is there someone or something in the world that makes you think unthinkable things in times of emotional disstress?" her voice was hypnotic. As though in a dream, Atlas' glazed over, his body becoming heavy.

"Yes. Lady Wrath. I thought we all had those." came a voice from beyond the trees. The little girl turned behind her to see the form of someone she hoped to never see. The seven foot tall, mountain form of Captain Black's right hand man. "Ah. Bulkian, what an unpleasant surprise." She rose to her feet, and squared her eyes at the man. He was tall and held together with muscles as hard a stone, brown hair that was wrapped neatly in a bun atop his hardened and scarred face, his body was wrapped in a dark leathary material that was known to be the attire of the Captain's close guard.

Atlas' body swayed. His mind battling with the hypnotic power of Lady Wrath. Zeph moved to stand next to his new Lady.

"For fucks sake Wrath. They're just kids." Bulkian had a soft voice, but it was a commanding voice and was loud enough that anyone in the nearby vicinity could hear.

"What does the Captain care about with this place? The Order does what it pleases. Your Captain wouldn't typically send his right hand to deal with little old me." Lady Wrath responded.

"The Captain would do anything to stop you. No matter the cost. I'm here because a contract. This place is under the protection of the Great Army, led by its Lord Commander Captain Henry Black. Now drop the control you have over the boys now, and I'll try not to harm you too much before I arrest you."

There was a pause.

"You want to arrest me mr Bulkian?" Her features did a full 180 as she took on a cute exterior "Would you really hurt little old me, mister?" She asked, pulling on the hem of her skirt, a blush on her face. Bulkian's facial feature maintained a stoic exterior.

"Fuck you, Wrath." with the blink of an eye, the two began a dance of power. Bulkian summoning his magic to present him with a new weapon with every motion towards Lady Wrath, hoping to destroy her body, the Lady Wrath summoning the air around her to obliterate any weapon that Bulkian can form. The two moved from one space to another, dodge trees and the others attack. If an Unattuned or Muggle were to see what was happening, all they would be able to see were gusts of powerful winds,

Zeph stood motionless in the middle of the field, awaiting a command from his Lady.

Atlas continued a battle for his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

THE AMOUNT OF power that was being excerted by the likes of Lord Bulkian and Lady Wrath was immeasurable. The two were moving at blinding speeds, something that wasn't unheard of in the magic community, but incredibly rare. For one to reach even a position where there was potential to expell the amount of magic needed to enhace the body to the point of supernatural capability, it would take up too much energy.

Yet here were too titanous magic weilders both capable of such a feat. Both attacking quicker than it takes to blink, the ground beneath their feat deminishing bit by bit as the Lord Bulkian forms his weapons just to be crumbled by the power of the wind controlled by the Lady Wrath.

One, a hulking figure that had survived one war, and many a battle in the second. The other, a Dark Lord, one that appeared out of nowhere years ago, using the rage of man against themselves, allowing her power to slip into their minds and take control. For blind rage is the best ingridient for an obidient soldier.

CRASH

The two hit the other across the clearing that had been made through the demolision of the trees. Bulkian, trying to catch his breath forms a buster sword from the earth beneath him, his hair in disaray as bits fall from the bun atop his head. Lady Wrath clutches to her right forearm as blood trickles down it.

"Y'know, you assholes seem to like to assert yourselves as being these indestructable forces that are borderline gods. You do know that the gods don't exist to mortals like us?" Bulkian informed the litle girl. She smirked.

"That's just like a wizard to say. So arrogant to disacknowledge that there's a power higher than you. Look at the Attuned. they're a higher power than a wizard. Look any of the Olympian Gods. The Norse Gods! Any religion or collective of people always adore those that are gifted with magic. Sorry. Who are exceptionally gifted with magic. Wizard lore? Who do you have that even the mundane know of? Merlin? the wizard that spent years turning the kingdom of Camelot into an unimpregnable fortress, that it changed its name and locked its walls to the world?" She took a moment to compose herself.

"As you know, the Order of the Sin have walked the earth for centuries. It's because wizards like you, and your captain exist that we've been allowed to rise to power. Those Dark Wizards that walked the earth before us? They don't hold a candle to the power that we pocess. Tell me Bulkian. Does all this fighting anger you?" She said, her eyes locking with Bulkian's.

Fire was all there was. The walls, fire. The ceiling, fire. The candle wax that lit with fire, fire. There was no escaping it. The only safe space was te space that surrounded Atlas, his body curled up in a ball.

The flickers of flame danced across his cheek, but he did not care. Why would he? He had just learned that all of his friends had been captured. Zephyr had been captured. What was the point in fighting on?

"Mr Vault, what excellent use of the Welding spell! I believe your combined attunement to both the Sun and Metal elements must do well when conduring such magic! This rapier has such fine detailing work! Becket? Oh! What an intricately designed Dagger, a fine feat for a metal Att such as yourself, great work the two of you!" came the fading voice of Miss Englund.

Atlas could never place it, but he knew that it was from somewhere deep within the recess of his mind. For he never paid much attention to that lesson. It was over a year ago, sometime in his second year, and he'd only used the spell a number of times, the only time that it mattered was when he was trying to teach it to Shreya. Only so that she could protect herself.

Latching on to the memory of it, Atlas withdrew himself to that day.

They were in the Roost. A room hidden in the ceiling of one of the old hallways of Belgarve. You would have to step on the ground a certain way and a ladder would appear, you'd climb up it and appear in a room filled with books, desks, chairs, balls, multicoloured stones, a record player, a radio, and other stuff that over the years the group had collected, in the adjoining room to the Roost was an open space that the group used to practive magic.

They had been in a few life threatening situations over the years, from a werewolf trying to kill and take the power of Atlas to avoid the sun so that he may stay a wolf forever, to another sun att that wanted to increase his own power, to someone trying to kidnap Shreya and use her for ransom from the famous Mistry family. So they thought that a training room would be best.

Atlas had been chilling listening to a group Griffin had introduced him to called The Muses, they had been an easy group to listen to, calming to the ear, perfect for when the weight of your own existence leaned heavy on the back.

Shreya had cleared her throat, pulling Atlas out of his daze, looking up at her "Hey beautiful, how's class with Professor Kontos?" seeing her troubled expression he stood up and held her clsoe to him "hey, hey, its okay!" moving back to see her face, seeing the tears now streaming down her face.

"At... Could you.. teach me how to defend myself?" She asked, trying to hide just how upset she was.

Atlas didn't even ask why, he knew that her lack of knowledge on offensive spells other than her fireball magic had gotten the best of her on a number of occassions and something might have made her think of this. Especially with the recent attempted kidnapping.

"Of course Shey. Let's head into the battle room and I'll show you a spell that'll be brilliant for fire att like you." the calming voice of Atlas put a smile on her face. A perk of being a sun att is that you always give off a warm and calming vibe, its hard for people to be sad around you.

The two left the main room of the Roost and into the training room. Once in there Atlas placed Shreya, grabbing two metal polls from the side for when Becket trains, Atlas gave one to Shreya and kept the other for himself and moved a few paces from her. "Okay Shey, I'm gonna teach you something called the 'Welding Spell', okay?"

She nodded her response, her brows knittef together in concentration, focusing on the aubrun haired boys every word and action. "I don't want you to try anything until I've told you to, okay?" She rolled her eyes and nodded her response, he smiled "Okay, first you're gonna wanna think of yourself as if your a forge, your magic heating up to extreme heats, yet controlled." Just as he had said, his body began to glow, his skin reddening under the heat that he was now exerting.

He looked over to Shreya, gesturing her to follow. She did so, it took her a seond, but she managed to get her body to heat up.

"Now, focus all of that power into your hands." He called out, doing so himself, his hands now glowing an almost blood red. Shreya, just like before, taking a second to adjust to the idea, but following soon after, her tanned skin twinning Atlas' in being dark red.

"Now you'll notice that the metal is starting to become malleable. Use that to your advantage, think in your head the kind of weapon that you want to form, and begin to twist the metal as such." Atlas began to twist his metal and forming a cutlass, one similar to that of what he'd seen in a book as a child. He looked over to see that Shreya had formed a thin, elegantly designed rapier. "Okay, now that it has a shape, call out 'Estanule' to complete the spell!" Atlas had enough control over his affinities that he just needed to think the word for the spell to finalise itself. The metal instantly cooling down, colours taking form, and a cutless in his hand, battle ready.

Shreya shouts the spells words, the metal cooling a little, but not as quick as Shreya would like, she yelled the spells incantation a few more times, a transmutation circle appearing in the hilt of the sword, the metal cooling in a snap, the metal glowing red for a moment. Her head snapped up with a shit eating grin on her face, she sprinted towards Atlas and leapt into the air, and planted a kiss on his cheek "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Thank you so much At!" Atlas tightened his grip on Shreya, holding her close.

The two felt at peace. Shreya rested her head on Atlas' chest, their heart beats beating as one. It was this day that Atlas Vault knew that he was in love with Shreya Mistry.

The two continued to hug, the feeling of happiness that Atlas felt overcame his body, Shreya faded from view; in her place was a transmutation circle, the sigil for the sun at its centre, it filled Atlas with power, the rooms of the Roost washed away, the flames that surrounded him before now surrounding him, the transmutation circle glew a bright gold, the fires of the room came to Atlas, and surrounded him, as if they no longer wanted to attack him but now wanted to defend him.

In the distance there was a door. Atlas walked towards, he placed his hand on the handle, the circle on his chest glowing brighter, the fire burning brighter. Atlas turned the door knob and stepped out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX:

A TREE HAD been uprooted and had flung through the air, the impact had crumbled Bulkian's umpteenth buster sword, the debris slicing a new cut on the cnavas that was Bulkian's face. The man who had seen many a battle was gasping for air, his magic reserves quickly deminishing. His actions slowing to a crawl as his magic screams as Bulkian tries to summon what little he has left, but Lady Wrath easily saw the struggle that Bulkian was going through.

"oh, poor man. Time may have made you experienced, but your ability to call the elements is now catching up with your age. What are you? Twenty-nine? you act like a sixty year old! you're supposed to be at the peak of your power. This is the most you can muster? The infamous Right Hand of the captain can't even match me? And the other Lords' fear you in battle. Pha! What a j-" The girl was cut off by a hole being formed in the middle of her stomach.

She looked down to see her insides missing. Her face twisted into a scowl and her body entering a fit of rage. She snapped her body around to see Atlas, now standing, a golden circle with the sun at its centre ablaze on his chest, his body being guarded by flames.

"Child." Lady Wrath spat as she started hobling to Atlas. The damage that she had taken from her duel with Bulkian visibly taking its toll.

"How did that not hurt her?" Atlas asked himself as he watched the litle girl moving towards him, the air around him grew humid. It felt as if the very air that he breathed was heavy. "Hey you! Girl! What're you doing?!" He called out.

Her scorwl became more wicked, her eyes darkening, her hair starting to lift in the air that swirled around her "Boy. I am not some girl. I am a leader of the Order of the Sin. I am Lady Amy Wrath of House Rose! Attuned in the element of Air! I am blessed with the gifts of the the Wrath of Man! A sin that has plagued man kind for centuries! I am one of Seven Deadly Dark Lords that have the ability to turn what one may cherish against them! Fuck you, you insulent swine for thinking that you can lay a hand on me! I AM A GOD COMPARED TO THE LIKES OF YOU! COMPARED TO ME, YOU'RE NOTHING BUT PIGS SHIT!" She screamed as her magic erupted from her body like a volcano, uprooting any trees that hadn't been moved in the previous duel.

"Now, fucking face me you bastard! I, LADY ROSE WRATH OF HOUSE ROSE CHALLENEGE THE CUNT BEFORE ME TO A DUEL OF JUSTICE!" She yelled out, a batalion of tree's flying behind her. There was some distance between herself and where Atlas stood.

A sensation had wrapped Atlas, but he knew the words to respond with "Fine. I, Atlas Vault, of Belgarve Academy hereby accept your request to duel of justice, on the terms that no spell taht may kill the other be used." with the last word that left his mouth, the magic that hugged him let go of its tight squeeze.

The rules for their duel set, now justice must be dealt.

With a flick of her hand, the trees that had formed a collection of soliders for the Sin had been slung in the young man's direction. Instead of leaping out of the way, he instead raised his hand, and thought of the overwhelming sensation that he felt moments before. His magic surged through him, and blasted through the trees, dissintergrating those in his way, and those that didn't perish to the blast of power were set alight, no longer in the control of Lady Wrath, fell to the ground like a dead log.

This only seemed to anger the little girl more. She raised her arms above her head, and opened her mouth. Her teeth in points, and a touge a foot long slithered from her mouth as her eyes glew an incredibly bright orange "FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! I DID NOT GIVE YOU ANY FUCKING PERMISSION TO DEFEND YOURSELF! DIEDIEDIEDIE!" She screamed as the winds all around them circled Atlas, in some feeble attempt at drowing the flames that surounded him in air.

The sun sigil on the circle on his chest glew brighter than before. The typically blue iris' of Atlas' eyes now a bright yellow as he raised his hands, and blasted the air with his own power, as if taming the power of the wind.

Bulkian managed to gain his breath back and looked up from where he laid on the ground, through the hole in Lady Wrath's body he could see Atlas floating slightly in the air as the wind pulled at him, but his spirit escaping his body, cloden flecks of magic twinkling in the wind, and the orange radiance of rage from Lady Wrath colliding in the air, a battle of spirits that no sane man would fight.

Lady Wrath screaming, using every last drop of her own power reserves to command the wind to pull Atlas' body apart, but the boy, no longer in control of his body, gave the reigns to this foreign power that was allowing him to win the duel. Blasts of searing heat pulsed out of his body, attacking the diminishing rage that came from Wrath's body.

Soon, the power of the Sun Sigil had outlasted that of the Sin. The wind now in control of Atlas, swirled around the head of the young girl, robbing her of her oxygen. Not long after her body fell.

Bulkian had moved just in time to catch her. He may have been her enemy, but he still fought with honour. Across the field, Zephyr was released from his daze and turned around, to see his friend Atlas cease his control of the air and return to the ground, the flames that surrounded his body vanish and the transmutation cirlce with the sun in the centre erased itself from view. The victory had gone to the boy, but he used too much magic. He collapsed.

Bulkian marched over, Lady Wrath (who was now in cuffs with runes etched into them) slewn over his shoulder, he picked Atlas up and placed him over the other shoulder and looked to Zeph.

"What's your name." Zeph knew that it wasn't a question, and didn't feel like responding sarcastically to the hulking figure.

"My name is Zephyr sir. I went to Balgarve Academy with Atlas there." Bulkian stood for a moment before pulling a locket from around his neck, squeezing it, it began to glow

"Where were you headed?"

"Atlas and I were headed to one of the Great Army's safe houses to meet with our friends who had survived the attack from the Sins."

"There are others?"

"No. That demon of a thing said that they'd captured our friends."

"Tough break kid." Bulkians body began fade "Well, if you wanna get to the safe house. You better hold on. These things aren't a two way thing." Zeph was confused on the type of magic and held onto Atlas' dangling arm as they CRACK'd out of view.

Within seconds the landscape of the wood had vanished and instead was replaced with a castle. Zeph's eyes widened as he saw the castle. Belgarve was a decent enough castle, but it was a school cool type castle, whatever this place was called, it was 'This castle has seen some battle's and will kick the shit out of your stupid school building' type of cool castle.

"Well well well, look what the kneazle dragged in." Zeph looked up to see a man with only one arm rest against the door way to the keep from the courtyard that they were standing in.

"Dracorius, what an unpleasant suprise." Bulkian replied.

The two smiled and moved towards eachother, a handshake was all that was shared before Draco finally noticed the two body's handing over the Lieutenant's shoulders. "Pomfrey's inside. I'm sure she can find a bed somewhere." Bulkian got the message loud and clear. "Wait... Is that?" Bulkian turned to him, his eyes sullen from the fight he endured. "Right. I'll get an owl quickly, I'll come find you." he turned back into the castle "POMFREY, THERE'S SOME WIZARD'S WHO NEED YOU MEDICAL ATTENTION! BEN, GET HERE!" he called out as they all retreated to the castle.

"Come inside Zephyr. The medics here are some of the best I've ever known. Let them check over you. Your friend here will be fine." Bulkian spoke, his voice maintaining its soft intensity.

Once they stepped into the castle, Zeph only had to feel the air. It hit him harder than it could have in the past week. The war was real, and he was now apart of it, if he liked it, or not.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

A BELL HAD woken Atlas from his sleep, his blue eyes meeting hazel ones. His widened and in his shock he sat up quickly, kocking heads with the one that had been peering at him moments before.

"Ow! You didn't mention about the head banging bit!" The woman with curled hair called out to the now chuckling men.

"Oh please Miss Robin, we don't need someone else to occupy beds that we don't have!" came the knowing voice of a woman in white armour.

"It's sometime's hard to believe that your the same person that I envied throughout school." came the voice of a man with a badage stump, usually where a left arm is. Atlas was so confused.

"Yeah but that punch in third year though-"

"excuse me..." they all turned to him. "But would anyone like to explain to me what's going on?" he asked. From the group of five or six people, one emerged and walked towards him.

Wrapped from neck to toe in skin tight black leath, a black fur cloak, a wand holster on both his ankle and his wrist, his black raven hair tied up in a bun atop his head, scars that run across his knuckles, one that faintly reads out 'I must not tell lies' on his right hand, his face, a short black beard, grown to hide more scars that had accessorised his hardened face, a scar that stars just above his left eyebrow, and travels diagonally down, to just above his cheekbone, and on the right side, a lightning bolt scar. "My apologies Mister Vault, but I was actually hoping that you'd be able to do me those honours." came the calming voice of the Captain of the Great Army.

"Y-your Captain Black. I'm talking to Captain Black..." Atlas responded.

The man chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck "Ah.. yeah, that's me. Could you possibly tell me the story, from your perspective of what happened yesterday. I have gathered what had happened from the point of view from your friend Zephyr, my Lietenant Bulkian, and my Master of Thought here managed to pry some memories from the imprisoned Sin. I would have taken them from you, but I would not do that without your consent."

Atlas relaxed his shoulders and cocked his head to the powerful wizard before him "I don't mind telling you, but I'm not too sure what you mean by take my memories..."

The Captain looked to the one they had called Robin before. "Hello, so I understand from your friend Zephyr, that from where you're from, the ability to take a copy of a memory from your mind and place them into an object called a penseive and obseve the memory is something unheard of. Well, as I just said, that is what happens. We would take a copy of a memory from your mind, place it into a specially created dish, and submerge our faces into it, so that we may see events from your perspective." The Master of Thought informed the boy.

It took a second before Atlas responded "If that's something you can do, I don't see a problem with it." Draco stepped forward, pulling his wand out and pointing it towards Atlas' temple

"Sorry for the abruptedness kid, but you'll forgive me. Now think about the duel that happened out in the wood." within seconds Draco moved his hand away from Atlas' temple, a light blue tendril attached to the end of his wand. "Alright Cap. Where's the penseive?" from behind his cloak Captain Black pulled a dish, on one side it appeared to be very metallic, on the other an endless pool of liquid that didn't spill.

Drago placed the memory into the dish. "Bulkian, Dracorius, protect myself and Robin as we observe." the two Lieutenants nodded their heads as the two submerged their own into the dish.

"Could one of you let me know where I am... Or if Zeph's okay?" Dracorius huffed, Bulkian stepped forward.

"No problem dickhead. The names Leiutenant Bulkian, of the Captain's Guard. I'm his Right Hand. The Master of Thought and I had been on a recon mission just east of where I had found you. I felt a familliar pressence in the air, and decided to check on the feeling. That's where I found you in the clearing. Wrath is a dangerous sin. She's able to make someone her minion by making them feel angry or any kind of repressed rage, and make them her blind servant. Due to her inexperience with battle's and magic other than what she uses on the daily, she is the least fear inducing Sin of the seven of them, but powerful and formidable none the less.. Which is why it's a suprise to see someone as young as you able to defeat the Sin. Even after my duel with her had weakened her. I have a feeling that, that wouldn't have stopped you from doing what you did." Bulkian responded. Taking a moment every now and then to make sure he was saying the right thing.

Atlas couldn't believe what he was hearing "What do you mean? Are you saying that I defeated a Sin?" a moment of silence.

"Well, defeated is a stretch. But in a way. Yes. You did defeat a sin, but for some reason the kind of magic that you used is unidetifyable. So the Captain and the Master of Thought are digging into the whole situation." A wave of panic flew over Atlas.

"Hawk?" with a POP the arylu came into existence, its ears hanging by its face, its eyes watery "Itsokay Hawk, I'm okay, I'm not harmed" he slightly scratched behind the ear of his wolf-like companion, its tail beginning to wag "Thank you fro trying to protect me. I don't have much in my reserve, bud. Would you be able to stay in the Ether, just until my magic is strong enough." the young pup gave a lick in reply before POP, and he had returned to the Ether.

"Now that's not a sight you see everyday, is it Dracorius?" Bulkian said to his one-armed friend.

He gave a 'hmpff' in response.

Not long after Captain Black and the Master of Thought re-emerge from the penseive with an audible GASP, the Captain returned the penseive under his cloak to face Atlas.

"I see now, Mister Vault, that your undying desire to stop Wrath in her tracks had become an overwhelming sensation for you. Your magic seemed to take over. I'm adversed enough in Attuned magic to know that a transmutation circle is a sign that a spell has been cast. Yet I have never seen a spell that powerful being used before. It seems that even Lady Wrath had trouble trying to ward off its power. Even if she was at full strength. Which makes me beg the question. What spell did you use? because in all memories of the event, no incantation was uttered." The Master of Thought enquired. The Captain and his men looking quizzicaly at him.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do. But it was more like something my magic did, than I. I could feel myself literally handing the reigns of my body over to this overwhelming power." Atlas told the collective group of half a dozen wizards.

The Captain turned to a few of his guards men "Go check on our prisoner. I'm sure we're going to be safe for now." they nodded their response. The Captain turned back to the remaining members of the group. Bulkian, Dracorius and Robin, they all gave him a nod in affirmation.

With a flip of his wrist a long, thin wand with spherical looking shapes dotted along its structure jumped into his hand, pointing it above them, the Captain then non-verbally cast a spell, a dome began to emerge from the wand that then covered the group, including the hospital bed that Atlas was lying in.

Soon they were in the pitch black.

"Atlas, tell me. How much do you trust us?"

Without thinking Atlas responded "With my life."

"Would you pledge your life to our cause."

"Yes"

"Would you fight a battle until your magic is gone and your body no longer able to move?"

"Yes"

"Do you swear an oath to protect any and all secrets spoken or read to you while under service of Captain Black?"

"I swear it." a golden glow surrounded his body.

"Will you aid in the protection of the realm?"

"I will."

"Will you join the Great Army?"

"I Will."

As if something heavy in his chest had been removed, light returned to the dome, before him he could see Captain Black, Dracorius, Bulkian and Robin.

"Atlas Vault, from here on out you will be addressed as Lord Rhydian Black of House Black. Your identity will now remain a secret. You will train to be one of my lieutenants and close guards. Is this understood?" Asked the Captain.

"Yes, my leige." Atlas responded.

"Now that, that has all been settled. Can we now reveal ourselves to the boy-"

"I'm almost twenty..." Atlas interupted the Master of Thought again. They all turned to him, Bulkian smiled.

"Well ya little bastard, in our eyes that makes you basically a boy. To those that matter my name is Lieutenant Bulkian of the Captain's Guard. His Right Hand. To those that give a shit. My true name is Lord Neville Longbottom of The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom." He voice still soft, but warm.

Dracorius stepped forward and ran his hand through his hair as it changed to a platinum blonde "To the wizards of the world my name is Dracorius Black of House Black. In reality my name is Lord Draco Malfoy of The Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy and Black." he said, as soon as his hadn left his head, his hair returned to its raven black colour.

Robin courtseyed to the boy in the bed "Mister Vault, I feel that it is only right for me to adress myself to you too. Officially you are to call me Robin Puck, Master of Thought and of the Council to the Great Army. Unofficially, you may know me as Lady Hermione Potter-Ravenclaw of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Ravenclaw." She spoke, hands on herh hips.

The name's all astounded him, they were all powerful families that Shreya had told him about over the years, Ravenclaw even being the family name of one of the four founders to the greatest wizarding school in Britain.

The Captain bowed slightly "I present myself publically as Lord Commander of the Great Army, Captain Henry Black. Privately I accustomed to being acknowledged as Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gaunt of The Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gaunt"

"Also known as the Boy-Who-Lived." Came the sarcastic comment from Draco

"Or the Bastard-Who-No-One-Ever-Shuts-Up-About-And-Has-Too-Many-Long-Names-In-His-Old-Age!" Came the laughing voice from Neville.

"Or just Harry. He reponds better to that." Came Hermione's voice.

Atlas sat dumbfounded, staring at the group before him. They were all legends. Heroes that everyone had known and spoken about for the better part of a decade, but people didn't know just how truly powerful and famous they truly were.

The Captain of the Great Army was THE Harry Potter.

"Hi... I'm Atlas Vault... I'm an orphan who didn't know they had magic till they were seventeen. I fell through a mirror where I landed in a magic university called Belgarve academy where I discovered that I was one of the most powerful Attuned elementalists to walk the halls of the school... I'm a Sun Att and a Metal Att, but I've been told that my magical potential could fill up a full outdoor swimming pool, maybe more..." he saw the blank looks "Most attuned have the potential of a coffee mug... or some even a shot glass." the heroes of the war began to laugh.

"There's no need to feel intimidated Atlas. You're one of us. We're going to train you and help yu harnass that power of yours." Neville stated, his kind voice calming Atlas.

"I saw in the memory that Wrath had your friends. Don't worry, if we're quick enough we can get them back, safely." The captain said, his voice now void of emotion "I am to release the Dome of Council. Do not speak of what has been said under the dome. That is an order." As though someone had placed a padlock around his heart, the light washed away and again Atlas found himself in the hospital wing.

The captain turned to face his Master of Thought "Prepare a message to the Ice Queen and Lady Artemis. They are to bring the men they have here. Tell them who is in our cells." He turned to Dracorius " I want you to wri-" he stopped, catching himself before he finished, he instead turned his head to Bulkian "Write to inventory. We're going to need food and suplies. Ask Pomfrey who keeps record of stock so that you know how much to request." with that the men had all moved off, soon Atlas laid on his bed on his own.

"I'm no longer Atlas Vault. I'm now Rhydian Black of House Black." He thought to himself, trying to reinforce his new idenity now that he is apart of the war.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT:

WITH A MOAN her body shuddered against his own, and rested atop his. Their gasps intertwining just as their bodies had. They locked eyes with one another, and began smiling. The smiles turned into giggles and laughs. Rhydian rolled off his wife's sweat glistened body, to rest beside her, his arm wrapping behind her neck to pull her close. Shreya lightly kissed her husbands chest as they laid in peace.

"How much longer till you have to head out?" She asked between kisses. Rhydian looked down to her

"Well, m'lady, the Ice Queen told me to be dressed in my armoud before sunrise. So I have another hour or so left before I absolutely have to get up." he said with a smile.

It was hard for Rhydian to believe sometimes that it had been five years since he had been reborn as Rhydian Black, and began extensive training under the watchful eye of Bulkian, a man who looks rough, and uses foul language sometimes, but the soft way he speaks will forever be a haunting nostalgia for him. For the Lieutenant had whipped him into battle ready shape quicker than he thought was ever possible. As Rhydian, he had learned to master spells that he didn't think possible before, his reflexes and control over his immidiate magic reserve had increased drasitaically, he could take on three of the Captain's lieutenants and duel with them for hours without getting tired. He is yet to defeat all three, as they still have over a decades worth of experience over him.

But he was content with his life. A week after being born as Rhydian, they had found the camp that Lady Wrath had left behind and unattended. The hypnotic state of her men was detriating, one infiltration from the Master of Thought and everyone was released from their rage enduced cuffs. Shreya, Beckett, Griffin, Zeph and Aster were all reunited, and al had become Rhydian's close guard. A year went by and Rhydian had proposed to Shreya, they would not be married for another year. In the time between the proposal and their wedding, there had been two weddings.

One was Lieutenant Bulkian's to Hannah Abbott, a lady that he had been courting for years and had been engaged to for years, it was due to the Captain's intervening that the wedding happened. He must've been in a wedding granting mood at the time because just under a month later Dracorius had gotten married to one of the Captain's Wive's younger sister. Astoria Greengrass, younger sister to the Ice Queen.

Both now remained in a safe house for the better part of their time. One of the Captain's old mansions that he never got round to using himself, but knew was already fortfied with charms and curses, allowing his most knowledgable and skilled magic users to place as many protective spells on his safe houses as possible, then hiding the location with a complex fidelius charm.

Griffin had gotten married to Aster, the only other girl of their group under a waterfall somewhere along the amazonian jungle whilst on a mission there. Becket was currently engaged to a young man named Christian and when the two got to see eachother it was as though time never passed. Zeph came out to everyone as being what he'd called aromantic and asexual, no one tried to hide their confusion, but accepted him nonetheless after a few explanations.

Three of the Seven Sins had been captured over the years, the dismantlement of their armies taking paramount soon after.

Lady Amy Wrath of House Rose, Lord Charles Gluttony of House Kane and Lord Bastian Lust of House Bea. Rhydian had pieced together over the years that the Sin known as Greed was the one that the group had heavily sought after, for he had figured out that he was once one of their ranks. He never figured out who, but Rhydian had overheard one night that the sin of Greed had killed the Captain's closest friend. Ronald Weasley.

Rhydian felt his wife's gaze on him "is everything okay there?" She asked, a worried look on her face. Rhydian smiled and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Everything's perfect Shey. Was just thinking of how much things have changed over the years." He said, his mind entering another deep thought.

"I know what you mean, it's gonna change even more soon with the baby and all." Rhydian nodded his head in response.

Wait.

What?

He sat up and looked to his wife, his eyes observing over her naked body, resting on her stomach, where Shreya now placed a hand.

"This isn't a joke?" He asked, looking for confirmation of what he thought.

Shreya smiled wide at her loving husband and nodded.

Rhydian couldn't contain his excitement, he leapt onto his partner and laid kisses all along her body, stopping at her lips just long enough to kiss her as passionately as he could, sending his love for her though every part of their bodies that touched.

"I love you Shey." Rhydian spoke as they parted lips.

"And I love you too, Rhydian." She said through a wide grin.

The next hour two two began talking of a future together, it wasn't too much longer before Shreya was atop Rhydian, grinding her body along his, her teeth tugging at his lips as they gasped to the beat of the other. Just as they were to reach a climax their tent was opened and in came the Ice Queen, who was thankful that their duvet covered their naked forms.

"Rhydian, get dressed. Now. An army marches south, right towards us, we don't have time. The Captain might not make it in time!" she shouted to him.

Shreya hoped off of Rhydian, pulling the duvet with her, he stood up, summoning his battle gear to him "The Captain? Why would we concern him with this?" He asked. The Ice Queen turned to him in frustration, her face red.

"Because, Black. It's an army led by Greed and Envy. Both of their armies are behind them. Their FULL ARMIES. We barely had enough men here to fight against one. But two? That's beyond what we're capable of. We have 50,000 men at this camp. Our scouts came back claiming that there is near enough 170,000 men on their way here. We need everything we can get. We've sent word to our General and Leaders in the area. but with only 50,000, I fear for the lives of our men." The Ice Queen began to exit.

"Daphne, wait a moment." she stopped in her tracks, the temperature of the air around them going cold. "I need an emergency portkey."

"What for, Black." she spat back.

"Shreya's pregnant." The Ice Queen stiffened. "I can't let her be in the field." the Ice Queen nodded, and from her neck she procured her own emergency portley and she threw it to Rhydian. "Thank you." a nod was his only response, as she exited the tent.

Rhydian turned to face his wife, tears streaming down her face, she called a pair of jeans and a jumper to her, she put them on whilst Rhydian got dressed into his skin tight lether battle gear. In no time at all they were both dressed, Rhydian placed the portkey around Shreya's neck and squeezed it.

Rhydian held her head as he spoke "I'll see you soon, my love. For as long as the sun's light can be seen from the heaven's I'll always love you." he kissed his love on the cheek, those were the words he used in his wedding vows. Tears streaming down her face harder now.

"I'll always lov-" She faded from view. Safe.

Rhydian let out a sigh.

There wasn't a warning. The tent was ripped from the ground, Rhydian looked up, to see the foot of a giant decending from above him. colliding with his skull.

"RHYDIAN!"

Everything went dark...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE:

THE BLADES OF nature that quickly become the field of battle were quickly painted red with the blood of soldiers. A war that had been going on almost thirteen years had taken its toll on the people. Armies of immeasurable sizes on both sides.

The Sins used their power over the desire of people, to turn them into their slaves. Depeding on the Sin, the person would be granted with magic, of course the magic they used was summoned through using their soul. At this point in the war, most of the world had been involved. Not a country, region, county, island, isle, frotress. Nowhere, was unaffected by the war. Captain Black had made treaties and contrats with as many alliances and magical communities as possible over the years, ensuring that numbers were kept, but of course, the Great Army was limited by the users that could use magic and were allowed knowledge of the magical world. For even a Squib, if trained correctly, could be a decent medic or scout.

But the death count that the Sin's dealt to the Great Army was too considerable. In the Great Army there was over 800,000 men, women, attuned, giants, trolls, elves, vampires, werewolves, enchanted plants, centaurs, acramanchela, ghouls, famamilliars, direwolves, crowned stags, dragons, merfolk, veela, and others that built the 'Greatest army the wizarding world had ever seen'. Master of Thought did the research, no Commander in history had garnered as many magically gifted individuals before. The only one close would be Julias Caesar.

Something scratched her foot. It was a quick, needle like pain, but she felt it. The 34 year old looked down to her feet. The debris of a snapped wand.

"I hate this."

Screams and shouts echoed all around.

"I hate this."

The smell of corpses filled the air.

"I hate this"

The memory of seeing Rhydian being crushe just seconds before acting as a tsunamin the mind.

"I hate this."

The thought of his wife, his pregnant wife, now a widow.

"I hate this."

The price of victory in war was a steep one. But the payment just continued to increase.

"I hate this."

She clenched her fists, mists of ice crystals clouding her hands.

"I FUCKING HATE THIS!"

The Ice Queen screamed, her hair lifting into the air behind her as she began to release her magic potential. As if a demon had possessed her, the Queen leapt into the air, her fist connecting to the foot of the thirty foot tall giant. It's leg froze instantly, snapping from its body, the giant began toppling over. The Queen snapped her head around and gritted her teeth. "Don't you fucking dare."

She flipped her wrist, her wand, for which she rarely used these days jumped to her hands, the screaming of her magic that currently consumed her, being channeled into the aged wand. Levitation charm after levitation charm was sent spiralling towards the giant, jsut as she got close enough to where it was going to impact she saw two children trying to untangle the other from the zip to their tent.

"MORE CHILDREN WILL DIE."

Her eyes glazed over as she flipped in the air and her hands met the ground with an ear ringing 'shttttssss', waves of frozen spires erupted from the ground and impacted the giant, cocooning its body in ice, saving the children. The spires from the ground had peirced through the tent, destroying any enlargement charms that had been placed onto it, and broke the tent, although still connected to parts of the tent, the two children ran off.

The Ice Queen didn't have time to take them to safety. She knew that her job was to extinguish the attack on her camp.

"I fucking hate this so much." She said to herself as she moved into action. Her anger maintaining a steady boil on her magic, kept it eager to be expelled and used at a moments notice.

Spells fired from every direction, luckily the Ice Queen had been used to the field of battle and knew how to avoid and navigate around it. The area that they had set up shop was half a mile long. Meaning there was half a mile of ground to cover. Blood, body parts, spells, screams, debris, and even the occasional weapon flew about the battle field, the Queen dodging them all. She desperately wanted to assist her men in the battle, but knew where she was needed.

In the vanguard, with the likes of Dracorius, King and Bulkian.

Captain Black ordered five of his leige lords to collect together with all of their men (ten thousand each) because scouts believed that they had found where the remaining sins had retreated to since the last big battle four months ago. Only the occasional skirmish on the outskirts of towns and cities the only thing to remind people that the war was ongoing.

"Y'know what? these bastards are pretty fucking annoying!" Bulkian called out to Dracorius as his giant of a fist smashed through the closed jaw of a zombiefied bear, exploding its head.

"You need to pick up a book every once in a while, there's more literate ways to describe the sitatuation!" King called back. He hadn't been one to study much throughout his educational years, but King, also known as George Weasley, had taken to stuying extensively after the death of his twin brother. Finding a now familliar sense of comfort from the books he read. They allowed him to forget his loneliness.

"Fuck off King." Dracorius shouted, spinning mid-air, firing as many slicers as his wand could musted, the creatures that were trying to bust through meaning nothing to him.

The three of them wer fighting in the front lines. They believed with all their hearts that their men knew how to deal with the situation. They had all seen enough battle's and had trained enough to handle themselves, no matter what was thrown at them. They were currently trying to decrease the amount of monsters getting through the protective dome over their camp. They knew from experience that only zombies, infiri, ghouls and half dead giants could break through the domes. Without a soul, or much of a soul anyway, there wasn't much stopping them getting through.

Cracks had already started to appear all along the surface of the translucent shield, dread being in the pit of all of their stomachs.

CRASH

a crack along the surface near the top of the dome opened up, and soon the rest of the dom followed.

"FUCK!" Bulkian shouted as his punching sped up, smashing two beasts at a time.

Soon monsters starting entering the dome from all angles.

They knew that this spot would be a weak spot due to being where it was cast. Now they weren't sure where the enemy could come from.

They were surrounded, and the only way out was destined to be a slaughter.

"So much precious blood being spilt. you guys never learn your lesson." the voice sounded as if it was right nect to their ears, the wickedness of the man behind it not being hidden in the snide way he spoke.

Atop the back of a zombiefied horse sat the man that many hated. A black cloak bellowing behind him, a sword at his waist, his green eyes sparking with power, a shit eating grin upon his face, and his golden crown firmly atop his head. Lord Ronald Greed of House Weasley. The man that betrayed everyone in the Great Army.

"I'm suprised you're all still alive. Oh! Hey bro! seen any squashed brothers recently?" he asked, his grin wider.

"I'm finally gonna kill the man that murdered my entire family." King spat, his magic brimming to the surface.

They all prepared themselves, for they knew that a duel with Greed... Would be a tricky one to win, but they all knew that Ron Weasley had died years ago.


End file.
